Comme une odeur de lâcheté
by Eyael
Summary: Alternative Universe. "Tu te sens l'âme d'une héroïne, Darkholme? Ou alors tu as décidé de faire ta bonne action de l'année?" "Ni l'un ni l'autre répondit durement la bleu et bronze" Et si en cette fameuse journée de BUSE les choses avaient pris une tournure différente? Si au moins, certains connaissaient le mot justice?


**Comme une odeur de lâcheté… **

Disclaimer : il s'agit d'une fanfic qui se passe dans un AU(Alternative Universe)  
Les OC viennent de ma fic « Lointains Endroits Ensoleillés » Quant à James Sirius Lily et cie ils appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Depuis le début de la semaine, Poudlard était plongée dans une atmosphère particulièrement studieuse, caractéristique de la période des examens. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir des groupes d'élèves regroupés un peu partout réviser les différentes matières, les sortilèges…  
Certains préféraient travailler dans la bibliothèque, d'autres dans leur salle commune, mais certains semblaient décidés à profiter tout de même du beau temps de juin et du parc qui était un lieu de révision idéal.  
En cette chaude après midi, bon nombre d'étudiants avaient commencé à s'installer un peu partout sur la pelouse ou aux abords du lac.  
Un petit groupe de Serdaigle de quatrième année, qui venait de s'installer près du lac, était plongé dans une discussion animée concernant les sujets de l'examen de Botanique qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Non loin d'eux, les trop célèbres maraudeurs installés près d'un saule semblaient avoir trouvé le temps trop long et n'avaient qu'une seule envie : s'amuser un peu.  
Si Lupin s'était contenté de rester les yeux rivés sur son livre au lieu de prendre part aux provocations lancées par James, personne non plus ne sembla s'intéresser à ce qui se passait.  
Il semblait incroyable de voir comment aux yeux des autres, désarmer quelqu'un qui cherchait seulement à se défendre contre ses agresseurs apparaissait comme banal et même insignifiant aux yeux des autres élèves. Ce ne fût qu'au moment où Sirius Black avait lancé un maléfice d'entrave contre Rogue que les curieux commencèrent à se rapprocher.  
Certains avaient l'air inquiets, d'autres semblaient s'amuser.  
Mais personne ne semblait avoir la moindre envie d'intervenir. Par mépris ? par peur d'achever si vite un si beau spectacle ? Parce que personne n'était assez fou pour tenir tête aux Maraudeurs ? Parce que ce type n'avait que ce qu'il méritait ?  
Ou parce qu'ils se retrouveraient dans de beaux draps si ils se mouillaient dans cette affaire ? Que les médisances pleuvraient ?

James et Sirius s'étaient avancés vers leur proie, baguette brandie, avec pour seule intention « de s'amuser un peu »  
Dans l'attroupement qui s'était formé, une fille aux cheveux noirs coupés court, jouait des coudes afin d'être au premier plan, sa baguette sortie et observa attentivement ce qui se passait, une expression de mépris sur son visage.  
Alors que James lançait des regards aux filles assises au bord du lac, Quedver avait rejoint ses amis et se délectait autant d'eux de ce qui se passait.  
-Alors comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo, demanda James.  
-Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, dit Sirius d'un air mauvais. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.  
Ce fût cette remarque cruelle et blessante qui mit le feu aux poudres. Avant que Sirius ne puisse achever sa phrase, la fille qui s'était frayée un chemin leva sa baguette pour jeter un sort à cet abruti fini de Black.  
-« Waddiwasi » ! Si j'étais toi, je m'inquiéterai davantage de TA copie, Black. Il paraît que l'arrogance et la bêtise peuvent rendre un examen vraiment illisible.  
Sirius que le sort avait jeté au sol en le faisant glisser de deux mètres se redressa avant de jeter un regard noir à cette petite curieuse. La fille qui lui faisait face était une serdaigle de quatrième année aux cheveux coupés en un carré court. Tous deux s'observèrent avec une animosité non dissimulée, indifférents à l'attroupement.  
-Tu te sens l'âme d'une héroïne, Darkholme ? ou alors tu as décidé de faire ta bonne action de l'année ?  
James se désintéressa de son bouc émissaire favori pour poser son regard sur son meilleur ami et cette petite gêneuse. Quedver émit un ricanement aigu absolument ravi de ce qui se passait. En revanche, personne ne prêtait attention à Rogue qui se débattait contre le maléfice.  
-Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit durement la bleu et bronze. Mais je vous conseille d'en rester là, à moins que vous vouliez que je m'en mêle.  
-Oooooohhhhh !  
Tous se mirent à rire, Black et Potter riaient encore plus fort que les autres.  
-Si je m'étais attendu à ça ! Mais bien sûr où avais je la tête, Calliope Darkholme tu veux juste aider ton amoureux. C'est trop mignon ! ironisa James prêt à lui jeter un sort.  
Ces mots suffirent à accroître la haine et la rage de Rogue à l'égard de sa némésis. Même sans baguette, il lui montrerait de quoi il était capable. Plus que jamais, il était décidé à lui faire payer toutes ces insultes. A fortiori quand il se moquait de quelqu'un qui avait un atome de bon sens.  
-Attends un peu… Attends… Un peu !

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut attendre ? Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ?

James en profita pour réviser le sortilège « Récurvite »  
Clac.  
La gifle prit Sirius par surprise. Non seulement, Calliope l'avait giflé de façon si vive qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir mais en plus, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte.  
-Ne vas pas me dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Le regard bleu vif de la bleu et bronze brillait de dureté et de mépris.  
Cette fois, James et Sirius ne se moquèrent pas d'elle. Leurs baguettes levées, ils étaient décidés à ne pas laisser cette peste s'en tirer à si bon compte. Si elle appréciait autant cet imbécile, qu'elle en subisse avec lui les conséquences.  
Au moment où les sorts allaient l'atteindre, un charme de bouclier se dressa entre eux et un « Finite Incantatem » se fit entendre.  
Le savon cessa d'étouffer Rogue bien que quelques traces de mousse restaient à la commissure des lèvres qu'il essuya d'un geste rageur.  
Un autre Serdaigle aux cheveux noirs et bouclés s'avança calmement en jetant un regard glacial aux maraudeurs.  
-Il y a d'autres façons de s'amuser.  
-Puis je savoir ce que tu fous là, Walker ?  
-Je me mêle de ce qui se passe, tout simplement, Potter. Et pour tout dire, à deux contre un ce n'est pas loyal.  
James relança sur le Serpentard un maléfice d'entrave.  
-Laissez le TRANQUILLE !  
Cette fois, ce ne fût quelqu'un d'autre qui cria cette protestation. Lily Evans la belle préféte de Gryffondor qui s'avait quitté le bord du lac et marchait vers eux à grands pas furieux.  
-Ca va Evans ?  
-Laisse le tranquille, répéta Lily. Elle se planta devant son camarade ne le quittant pas du regard malgré toute la répugnance qu'il lui inspirait.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
-C'est justement la question que je me pose, ajouta Calliope sa baguette tendue. Si tu nous gratifiais enfin d'une réponse, Potter ?

-Eh bien voilà, le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, termina James qui semblait avoir au moins réfléchi.  
-Le simple fait qu'il existe, répéta Walker dans un murmure parfaitement audible. Donc rien ne m'empêche de te lancer un « Furunculus » ou un bon « Tarentallegra », tout de suite. Parce que tu existes tout simplement, acheva Walker dont les yeux bruns brillaient de mépris.  
A nouveau les élèves partirent d'un éclat de rire, Sirius et Quedver compris. Hormis Lupin qui ne quittait pas son livre des yeux impassible, Lily et les deux serdaigle.  
-Tu te crois très drôle, dit elle sur un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse le tranquille.  
-C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment James. Allez… sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.  
Calliope sentit son dégoût et sa colère grandir en entendant cet infâme chantage et fût ravie de voir que la rouge et or n'avait aucune intention de plier et l'avait remis à sa place.  
Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la remontait le plus, qui lui donnait vraiment envie de se mêler jusqu'au bout de cette affaire, tout comme son cousin… Non c'était cette odeur de lâcheté persistante qui flottait dans l'air. Ils étaient nombreux : une bonne vingtaine, de tous âges et toutes maisons confondues, et personne absolument PERSONNE n'avait fait quelque chose devant cette humiliation publique. Le malheur des autres était tellement réjouissant, voir les autres souffrir, il n'y avait rien de tel. Elle explosa.  
-Ta conduite et celle de tes si chers amis est tout simplement abjecte et à vomir Potter. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui remporte la palme. C'est plutôt vous tous. Oui, vous ! Répéta elle d'une voix forte et rageuse. Tous autant que vous êtes à vous attrouper comme des véracrasses devant ce qui se passe et à ne pas agir ! Et après vous osez vous indigner quand il vous arrive la même chose ? Mais vous croyez en avoir le droit ? Personnellement, je ne le crois pas.  
Vous ne valez pas mieux que ces ordures de maraudeurs, à ne pas bouger et à vous délecter de ce spectacle !  
Certains la regardèrent avec agacement, d'autres réprimèrent un éclat de rire, surpris par cette injonction plus digne d'une pouffsouffle que d'une serdaigle.  
Mais le type qui était intervenu quelques minutes auparavant reprit la parole.  
-A se demander si vous êtes assez intelligents pour vous rendre compte de votre stupidité et de votre méchanceté. Ce n'est pas normal de s'en prendre à quelqu'un pour le seul fait de ne pas l'aimer, ou que son apparence vous dérange. Tout ce que vous faites, c'est du harcèlement. Du harcèlement passif certes, mais du harcèlement.  
Les curieux accueillirent ces paroles avec un certain mal être, même si elle sonnait juste, aucun d'entre eux n'avait réellement envie de graver cette remarque dans leur esprit. A quoi bon de toute façon ? et puis, ils n'avaient absolument rien fait de mal, franchement.

Cependant, Rogue était parvenu à se libérer du maléfice d'entrave et à renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce à ce sale petit Potter.  
Une infime satisfaction avant de se retrouver suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Pour aggraver le tout, le bas de sa robe était tombé sur son village.  
Avant qu'Evans ne puisse intervenir, Calliope agita très rapidement sa baguette sur Sirius. Ce dernier recût de plein fouet le maléfice du saucisson.  
Alors que James savourait sa petite farce et rugissait de rire, il ne remarqua pas le Serdaigle qui lui avait tenu tête lui lancer un maléfice. Quelques secondes plus tard, des pustules rougeâtres, blanches étaient apparus sur son visage et ses mains.  
-Rien n'empêche de participer et de « s'amuser un peu » Potter. Dit calmement Walker avant de tenir sa baguette prêt à se défendre, le visage impassible.  
Lily eût un sourire de triomphe et de satisfaction : au moins certains connaissaient le sens des mots « justice et solidarité » Grand bien leur fasse à ces crétins de recevoir eux aussi une bonne leçon et de voir ce qu'on ressentait quand on était ainsi humilié publiquement.  
Calliope et Walker eurent un dernier regard méprisant pour l'attrapeur égocentrique de Gryffondor avant de rejoindre les autres élèves.  
Quant à Lily elle se précipita sur James décidée à ce qu'il arrête une bonne fois pour toute de « s'amuser un peu » quitte à lui jeter aussi un sort.  
Sa main la démangeait mais elle refusait à s'abaisser à cette solution, elle valait mieux que ça et ne s'abaisserait pas à leur niveau.  
-Fais le descendre !

-Mais certainement.  
Cette fois, il avait dépassé les bornes ! Si il fallait finir ce que d'autres avaient commencé, alors elle le ferait. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas son ami dans une situation aussi pénible et critique.  
-Ah Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle aussi ait l'audace de le menacer d'un maléfice. Qu'est ce qu'elles avaient donc ces filles à être aussi susceptibles et à n'avoir aucun humour ? En plus il n'avait aucune envie de s'en prendre à une fille. Tout spécialement à la plus belle fille de son année.  
-Alors libère le du maléfice !  
Si il le faisait, même si cela le dégoutait profondément, il serait un peu plus en odeur de sainteté aux yeux des autres. Et de tous les étudiants réunis, car ce qui s'était passé risquait de se savoir très vite dans toute l'école. Pour avoir encore un peu de crédit aux yeux des autres et son poste de capitaine dans l'équipe de Quidditch (Mc Gonagall était bien capable de le renvoyer de l'équipe si elle apprenait les faits…) il marmonna à contrecœur la formule de l'antisort.  
-Et voilà, dit il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là et que des âmes charitables s'en soient mêlé, Servilus.  
Ce dernier regarda brièvement les deux serdaigle, bien qu'ils ne soient pas franchement proches, ils étaient quand même un tant soi peu « sympathique » pas autant que Lily, mais différents de tous ces cornichons qu'il était contraint de se coltiner.  
Cependant dans son esprit, ce fût la colère et le contrecoup de l'humiliation qui prirent le dessus sur la raison. Ulcéré de ne pas avoir pu se défendre contre ce connard de James Potter et que d'autres viennent à sa rescousse lé révoltaient au plus haut point.  
Tout comme le fait que deux filles aient décidé d'intervenir. Il ne pût garder plus longtemps en lui sa colère et cracha des paroles qu'il risquait fortement de regretter.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite sang de bourbe comme elle ! Et vous, qui vous a demandé d'intervenir ? demanda il aux deux Serdaigle. Tu voulais te rendre intéressante toi aussi, c'est ça ?  
Lily cligna des yeux. Trop surprise et choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, quelque chose en elle se rompit net.  
-Très bien, dit elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerais plus à l'avenir. Et si j'étais toi, je laverai mon Elle avait employé ce surnom pour la première fois, glaciale et dure. Puisqu'il avait décidé de la traiter de sang de bourbe et de cracher sur son aide, qu'il en assume les conséquences.  
De son côté, Calliope le regarda impassible, bras croisés. Incroyable d'être à ce point aussi stupide que ses bourreaux et ne pas savoir réfléchir !  
-Réfléchis donc un peu avant de parler Rogue. Et si j'ai fait ça, c'est par respect, rien d'autre. A mes yeux personne ne devrait vivre ça. Oh et on peut se rendre autrement « intéressant » que comme tu l'avances.  
Walker n'avait aucunement répliqué et se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa cousine, sans avoir aucune attention pour le vert et argent. Fierté mal placée ou non, dans des cas comme ça la meilleure arme restait l'indifférence.  
Tous deux décidèrent de repartir achever les révisions en direction du château ne prêtant plus attention à Evans qui se déchaînait contre James Potter.  
L'odeur de lâcheté qui avait flotté aux alentours du lac avait été forte et persistante, une véritable puanteur…  
Une odeur qu'on pouvait aisément retrouver dans les couloirs du château et qui se mêlait parfaitement avec celle de l'humiliation gratuite, des médisances.  
Une odeur parfaitement dégoutante.

Fin


End file.
